Truth in her eyes
by Metavenger
Summary: a short story about how love can be found in unnusual places...


Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online or its characters. Ragnarok Online belongs to Gravity Corporation(tm). The following story is purely fictional and is not related to any real facts.

---------------------------------

A/N: yo folks! How ya doing? So, this is my first Ragnarok fanfiction work. I plan to do a series soon, but for now, I'll just do this one so you can get acquainted with my style ok? Great. I hope you guys like it. And don't forget, R&R .

---------------------------------

Ratings: R, H/C, Nec(well, sort of...).

---------------------------------

Truth in her eyes

By Metavenger

"excellent work Mr. Rogue!" said the inn keeper. "I'm glad you could catch those stupid men who stole our money."

The young rogue, with his long green hair and blue eyes, stared at her for a moment. She was a cutie. Blond hair in two pigtails. White face, a little blushed because of what she could be thinking about him. Her green eyes were checking him out at the same way.

"It was easy." Said the rogue simply.

"well, to show you my gratitude, I'd like you to spend the night here in my inn, free of charge. And also, I'll grant you anything you desire while you're here."

"just the room is fine. No need to trouble yourself." Pronounced the rogue, as he took the key she offered him and walked the stairs up to his room.

Closing the door behind him, Shin, the rogue, breathed and walked towards the window. From there, he could see the street down there, where other people and adventurers were walking around. His thoughts focused on the inn keeper. He saw what she wanted right away. He was getting tired of all this. Wherever he went, some random girl looked at him with lust on her eyes. But so far, he never chose one to be with him for the night, exactly because of that. They just wanted one night with him. Then they'd get out of his life, feeling succesful of being able to have sex with a famous rogue and then be able to make her friends jealous. Honestly, they were so obvious that he didn't even bother to give them a good excuse. He wanted to go away from all this, but then he'd never have money for his living. So, there was just loneliness at his life. That's all. So what? He didn't care...

"master... what's wrong?" asked a feminine voice.

Shin turned around, seeing his cutepet monster, a Sohee called Sari. Just like other Sohee, Sari had black long hair, very white skin(because of their ghost condition) and beautiful dark eyes.

"nothing. Just thinking about some past issues... that's all." He answered.

"I see... master... I need to tell you something..."

Shin looked at her in a puzzled way. Actually, it wasn't the first time. Lately, Sari asked many strange questions. Once, when they were fighting at Payon-Dungeon, she asked him which he thought were prettier, Munak or Sohee. Shin didn't think much that occasion, so he answered "depends, do they want to kill me like these ones?" as he shot a lonely Munak with Double-Strafe.

In anyway, she seemed to be in need to ask him another of those questions. So, he sat down on the bed and quietly allowed her to speak.

"you see... Master, I know how you've been feeling lately..."

"you're not the first who thought that one Sari." Said Shin in a short giggle.

"no master... really, I can feel it... your hatred for those women who look towards you with such crazy lust in their eyes..."

"Sari, it's not hatred. The correct word would be disgust. I think it's disgusting that they act so selfish with men. I wonder now if they do that with every single man that appears around...."

"Yes master... and I understand that... that's why I'm so ashamed to tell you this... Master, I love you."

"I know Sari it's th... uh, what was the last part again?" said the rogue in surprise.

"I'm sorry... I'm so ashamed... It started when you tamed me... I remember... I was in great pain... even though I was fighting you in the past minutes, you offered me help at that occasion, not only giving me healing, but also returning me my long lost Silver Knife of Chastity."

"it was nothing."

"yes it was something master... you were the first man ever to be so kind with me... not even when I was still alive I was treated so gently... you took me with you... to be your partner... and I felt my heart... like as if he was beating again..."

Shin listened to this in silence, apparently too shocked to say anything. He got up and stared into her eyes. Those dark eyes, filled with a mysterious brightness.

"Sari... don't..."

"what?"

"don't feel ashamed... you're not just another one. You're someone."

"Excuse me?"

"As you must know already, I have the natural ability to see other's feelings. And I could see in you... something I couldn't find on another girl..."

"something? What did you find?"

"...Love. Real love. No lust, no desire. Just love."

"Master..."

the young rogue placed his finger over her lips, making her stop speaking as his lips sealed around hers.

"you know how I want you to call me now don't you?" he asked.

"Shin..." she answered with her shy voice.

"exactly..." he said, as Sari's kimono slowly slid off her body to the ground, revealing the concealed beauty of her young body.

At the dawn of the next day, Shin was already awake. He placed his eyes over the white beauty of her skin, embracing her in a soft hug.

"Sari..."

"Yes Shin?"

"...Thank you..."

Sari smiled sweetly, as Shin got up and started preparing himself for another day of adventures. However, he would not be the same. The lonely vigilante found his own-self. And to think it was all because of one ghost from the past...

----------------------------------

A/N: R&R everyone! This one was tough!


End file.
